A conventional regenerative electric power storage control system for elevators includes a converter that converts AC electric power from a utility power source to DC electric power by rectifying the AC electric power; an inverter that converts the DC electric power from the converter to variable voltage and variable frequency AC electric power, to supply the converted electric power to an electric motor and operate an elevator; electrical energy storage means that stores, during a regenerative operation of the elevator, DC energy that is supplied from DC buses between the converter and the inverter, and that supplies, during a motoring operation of the elevator, to the DC buses the stored DC energy; electric power charge and discharge means disposed between the energy storage means and the DC buses, the charge and discharge means discharging energy from the energy storage means to the DC buses and storing in the energy storage means, electric power from the DC buses; and an electric power charge and discharge control unit that controls the charge and discharge means.
Further, a technique for enhancing the energy conservation effect has been proposed in, for example, Patent Document 1 in which standby status recognition means is provided which recognizes that an elevator is on standby, and when the recognition means recognizes a standby status of the elevator, an electric power charge and discharge control unit is controlled to reduce its power consumption and thereby reduce the standby power consumption of the charge and discharge control unit.